1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an anti-electromagnetic interference electrical connector and a terminal assembly thereof.
2. Related Art
In an electrical connector in the art, for example, in a double data rate (DDR) connector, the arrangement of the terminals is to arrange signal terminals and the ground terminals in a staggered manner. Each signal terminal transfers a signal through a current flow, when the current flows to transfer data through the signal terminal; a magnetic field is generated around the signal terminal. Furthermore, in the electrical connector, the number of the small-sized terminals is enormous, resulting in a very small gap between the terminals. As a result, when the signal terminals generate the magnetic field, an EMI phenomenon occurs, which affects the transfer efficiency between the signal terminals. This has therefore become a subject to be solved in this field.
A signal terminal performs signal transmission through high-frequency current switching. Therefore, when a high-frequency current passes through the signal terminal and is switched rapidly, a magnetic field is generated around the signal terminal.
In an electrical connector in the art, the number of the small-sized signal terminals is enormous, resulting in a very small pitch between the terminals. When the signal terminals generate the magnetic field, the EMI phenomenon is likely to occur between the adjacent signal terminals, causing a transmission error and affecting a transmission efficiency of the signal terminals.
In order to eliminate the EMI phenomenon between the adjacent terminals, taking a DDR connector as an example, a terminal arrangement manner thereof is to arrange the signal terminals and the ground terminals in a staggered manner with intervals, so that the ground terminals shield the EMI between the adjacent signal terminals. However, these ground terminals can only shield the EMI to a limited degree; if the arrangement of the terminals is more intensive, a shielding effect of the ground terminals is very limited.